worldrapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fatlip
| Died = | Origin = Los Angeles, California, | Instrument = | Genre = Hip hop | Occupation = Rapper | Years_active = 1991 – present | Label = Delicious Vinyl | Associated_acts = The Pharcyde The Chemical Brothers | URL = deliciousvinyl.com/fatlip.html | Notable_instruments = }} Fatlip (born Derrick Stewart in 1969 ) is a Los Angeles-born hip hop musician. He started his career in the hip hop group The Pharcyde. Early career The Pharcyde As a member of The Pharcyde, Fatlip contributed to the critically acclaimed Bizarre Ride II the Pharcyde as well as the follow-up release Labcabincalifornia. After the release of the Labcabincalifornia album, Fatlip was kicked out of the group for leaving the supporting tour for their second album in favor of working on his own solo efforts. It is rumored his departure from the group may have also been linked to his use of cocaine. In the group, Fatlip could be recognized for his conversational-style delivery of his verses and for having one of the deeper voices of the group. Solo career In 2005 Fatlip released his solo debut, The Loneliest Punk. It includes his single from 2000, "What's Up Fatlip" (which was included in the soundtrack for Tony Hawk's American Wasteland and the Youth in Revolt (film) soundtrack). The music video for "What's Up Fatlip" was directed by Spike Jonze. The album features guest appearances by Chali 2na (on the song 'Today's Your Day,' which is included in the skateboarding film, Yeah Right!), as well as Shock G (on the song 'Freaky Pumps'). The album contains songs produced by J-Swift who was responsible for the production of The Pharcyde's first album Bizarre Ride II the Pharcyde. Fatlip appeared on MTV's Jackass sliding down an escalator rail. Collaborations Fatlip had a cameo in southern rapper Ludacris's Get Back video. In 2007, he collaborated with The Chemical Brothers on their song "The Salmon Dance" which is featured on their album We Are the Night. He is featured on the track 'Dream and Imaginate' by The Wascals. He has also collaborated with a crew from France known as the Jazz Liberatorz 2008 on an album called Clin D'Oeil. He is on two tracks: Easy My Mind and Genius At Work which feature Tre Hardson, Omni and T Love He is featured on the song "Luxury Pool" from the 2008 album Stainless Style by Neon Neon. In early 2009 he also appeared on the two tracks "Hip Hop" (feat. KRS-One, Tre Hardson & Fatlip) and "Strange Enough" (feat. Karen O, Ol' Dirty Bastard, & Fatlip) of Sam Spiegel (musician)'s and DJ Zegon's project N.A.S.A.'s first album The Spirit of Apollo. Reunion with Tre Hardson Fatlip has reunited with former Pharcyde member Tre Hardson to perform on 'The Over 30, Dirty Old Men Tour' together http://www.fatlipandslimkid3.com/. Fatlip was featured in the song 'All I Want for Christmas (Is Somebody Else)' with Tre Hardson featuring St. Imey (formerly of The Wascals) and produced by J-Swift. These artists are considered currently to be Delicious Vinyl's 'Dream Team'. Discography References *May 2000 interview with Fatlip External links *Fatlip's MySpace Page Category:Delicious Vinyl artists Category:1969 births Category:Living people Category:Rappers from Los Angeles, California nl:Fatlip